The Adventures of an Ice and Myth
by Shadow-Swooper
Summary: Joshua MythStone was new to the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts, and didn't know what to expect in life. He and another young wizard were summoned and asked to complete the impossible. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.


**A/N: (FULL SUMMARY) Joshua MythStone was new to the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts, and didn't know what to expect in life. He and another young wizard were summoned and asked to complete the impossible. Headmaster Ambrose had asked them to challenge one threat: Malistaire. The journey will include friendship, loyalty, danger, hardship, and a few new faces along the way. Will these two young wizards have time to stop him before it's too late?**

Some say that life was easy for mortals. I say it wasn't. Being a mortal human isn't that exciting at all because there isn't much to do in life. I remember being a mere child when my mother told me of this mystical place known as the Spiral Galaxy. It was like no other that anyone had ever imagined. Wizards of every kind roamed the streets of this unknown abode, and there was great peace in all the land. At least that's what I thought.

It was a cool spring's day. The sky was pure blue; the birds were chirping. Everything seemed to fit in place of this dull, mortal life. Nothing had changed, and nothing would ever change. It would always be the same uneventful, tiresome mortal life. Nothing was destined to change, or so I thought.

It was so sudden, and I didn't have enough time to fully comprehend what was happening. There was a flash of light, and then it seemed as though I was floating in midair. The next thing I noticed was an old, wise looking man standing before me. A large staff was held in his hand, and an owl was perched upon his shoulder.

"What's this?" he said as he stared at me. "Another young student with amazing potential… enough, perhaps, to save Wizard City! He is a pure prodigy at a mere glance."

Prodigy? Student? What was this nonsense that he was speaking? And where the hell was I? Wizard City? That was only fairy tales my mother used to tell me. I didn't think it real at all. This wasn't an average old man by any means. There was something…magical about him.

"He's come from a very, very distant realm… My goodness! On a world that doesn't even believe in magic!" the man said once again. "I do wonder what manner of wizard he might become. He has the looks of a Pyromancer, but the heart of a Conjurer."

I was so lost. Wizard? I highly doubted that I, a normal teenager, would ever become something so…anomalous. This man had mentioned Wizard City. Was it possible that maybe this was reality? Or was this my imagination? A dream? Could this all be just figments of my rabidly active imagination?

"I have one question for you," the old man said. "What is your favorite gemstone?"

"Peridot," I replied simply. Stupid question much?

"A Conjurer you are then! Let me explain a few things before you go," the man said. "First of all, I am Ambrose. Headmaster Ambrose if you will. Second, you are now a part of the Myth school under the tutelage of Professor Cyrus Drake. Please bear with him as he is quite strict and stern with his students. You will have a guide to lead you through Ravenwood and Wizard City. If you are ever in need, so to the registrar, Professor Lincoln. He will guide you through tough times. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go fill out the rest of your forms."

He disappeared. And none too soon as a young girl –possibly two years younger than me– walked into the room. Black and white were the colors she wore. A large sword was in her right hand. Brown hair had framed her face in such a way that made her deep blue eyes much more noticeable. She walked up to me. I could feel the cold aura emanating from her.

"I take it you are the new student here at Ravenwood," she said. Her tone was flat and sounded uncaring. "If you would follow me." She started to walk away, but then she turned around when she realized I wasn't following. "Aren't you coming?"

"Uh, yeah…sorry," I replied. I caught up to her and followed. She took me through all of Wizard City and explained what happened there. She also pointed out the best places to hide if you wanted to get from class which, not to insult her or anything, I thought she must have done quite a bit with the amount she knows.

We walked through the empty streets of Ravenwood School. She gave brief explanations of the schools as we passed each one. It was only till she stopped at Myth where the insults came rolling from her tongue.

"This is the School of Myth," she began, her tone dead. "Myth students are taught here under the guidance of Professor Cyrus Drake. Myth thrives off of imagination and dreams. They memorize names and call forth beasts by their true names. They are usually the type that fight alone and call on their "precious" minions. They seem to have an attitude like their professor and the professor's brother."

"Who's the professor's brother?" I asked.

"We can talk about that later. I need to get back to class," she replied frankly. Just like that she was mounted on a black panther and headed for whatever school she was in. Her attitude seemed to be cold, kind of like how a Conjurer's was described. She almost seemed to be an emo loner if you ask me.

The day afterward was a bit more normal. I became accustomed to the various classes I had to go to. Would you believe that that one girl that showed me around also was in my Life class? And that she sat right next to me? The entire class I would just steal glances at this interesting girl. She would occasionally catch me and stick her tongue out in annoyance. Once she even flipped me off, but I didn't mind.

After class we were both called to the headmaster's office. Since it was on orders, we had no choice but to go. I didn't really know –nor did I want to know– what was going on at that moment. I don't think she did either, as she was rather quiet and scowled then entire way there.

"Ah, young wizards, perfect timing," Ambrose said to us. "I have a very important task for you both."

"Whatever it is, I would be happy to do," the girl said to him.

"As usual, the loyal and trusted Autumn IceGem," Ambrose said to her.

Autumn turned to me and stared directly into my eyes. She said something I never thought she would have said. "I apologize for the way I acted earlier. Some things happened that kind of fermented my mood. There was no intention of insulting you at all." She had said all this and hung her head slightly. I felt slightly bad in a way, but one person can't be all bad. I took that opportunity and forgave her.

"Shall we be moving on, then?" Ambrose inquired.

"Yes, please go on," I said automatically. I was never one to do that, but maybe things are starting to change.

"Autumn very well knows that there has been trouble running about through the Spiral and has trained her hardest in order to defeat the threat among us now. Malistaire Drake," Ambrose explained.

"That is where I explain to the new kid here," Autumn interrupted. "I had told you that Cyrus had a brother. As you've just heard, Malistaire is his name. He plans to use the Dragon Titan to revive his wife which could put an end to the Spiral and all wizardry as we know it. Malistaire used to be the professor of the School of Death while his wife took on the School of Life. His wife had become very, very sick and there was no doubt that she was going to die. It broke Malistaire's heart knowing that he had to leave his wife, and he could not bear it. What he did was isolate himself from everything and everyone for years after her death, but now he's returned as a great threat."

"Thank you, young wizard," Ambrose said to her. "Besides all that, I have a mission for the two of you. You must both travel together through the worlds of the Spiral. Autumn, this is all review for you so I'd like to ask that you help Joshua train to become stronger. You are both to travel together and train to fight the final duel with Malistaire. But you must be hasty. I fear another threat will be falling upon us soon."

I stared at Autumn who nodded toward the headmaster. He disappeared right afterward. So first, I'm dragged into Wizard City, and then I'm asked to go on some quest to save the Spiral. I honestly don't know how life could get any more bizarre at the moment.

"Well then," Autumn said, "shall we get started?"


End file.
